1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a heat dissipation module.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include two or more central processing units (CPUs) arranged on a motherboard. A heat sink is attached to an upper surface of each CPU for heat dissipation. However, a first one of the heat sinks and the corresponding CPU, which are away from a fan, are shielded by the second one of the heat sinks and the corresponding CPU, which are adjacent to the fan. Therefore, heat dissipation of the first one of the heat sinks and the corresponding CPU is often inadequate.